The System Set Us Free
by RemasteredHype
Summary: This is a crossover between SUPERHOT and RWBY, a strange one, I know. The reason it isn't listed as a Crossover story is that there is no SUPERHOT category that isn't listed - A disturbance in the army of Atlas has Ironwood shocked, Ozpin intrigued and has peaked Cinder's interest. There will be conflict, for sure. (cinder will possibly not be present for at least ten chapters)


_The System Set Us Free_

 **For people who don't read descriptions: This is a crossover between SUPERHOT and RWBY, a strange one, I know.**

 **The reason it isn't listed as a Crossover story is that there is no SUPERHOT category that isn't listed -**

 **A disturbance in the army of Atlas has Ironwood shocked, Ozpin intrigued and has peaked Cinder's interest. There will be conflict, for sure.**

Alarms cried out in all directions, Atlesian soldiers running down a hallway with determined looks on their faces. Some were equipped with pistols, some with shotguns but most were using the standard Atlesian Burst Rifle. One teenager stood in a strange room that looked like a mix of an office with computers from 2004 and a laboratory.

The soldiers crowded the teen, all of them ready to blow his head off. The tall teenager glared at one of the guards in the back and gripped his own head in agony, his head shattered like glass, no blood, it came off in pieces. This action shocked all of the men surrounding the teen.

"The name's Jack, thanks for asking" He deadpanned with a shotgun in hand. The guards whipped their heads round to see Jack drop a hemet to the ground. They pulled the triggers on their guns and shot his weapon out of his hands, but the teen was on the move as he weaved around the bullets like he was a snake slithering in between blades of grass.

Jack grabbed an old Great War katana off the wall and chucked it towards one soldier, sending it through his side, stabbing the soldier behind her. They were dead before they hit the ground. Jack punched one, grabbed his Burst Rifle and sprayed a rainstorm of bullets at the soldiers.

A gunshot sounded from Jack's right. The teen span round, picked up a boiling tube and chucked it at the bullets, deflecting most. He Hotswitched into the guard who fired the shotgun, confusing the rest of the crowd.

Jack took this opportunity to bolt out of the room, not only finding out that his Aura and Hotswitch had depleted, but General Ironwood and his men, once again surrounding him.

He sighed in defeat and raised his hands. Even with his power, he couldn't be able to do anything. The General handcuffed him and Jack was escorted to one of the atlesian interrogation cells.

Ironwood pushed Jack onto the cold steel chair and handcuffed him to the table. The teen continuously moved his legs around to keep time moving around him. Ironwood glared at him.

"Who sent you? The White Fang? The Branwen Tribe?" The General asked, calm on the outside but absolutely fuming on the inside.

"I did what i had to, for my sake, no one else's agenda." Jack responded.

"I don't believe that for one second"

No answer. This way continued for half an hour before the shuffle of feet and a polite knock on the cell door interrupted his second response.

"Yes?" The General snapped.

"Open the door, James. I would like to have a talk with him" a voice sounded through the door.

"Fine, make it quick" Ironwood stood to the side.

Someone walked through the door who Jack immediately recognised.

"Hello Ozpin" Jack said.

"Greetings. Now, General Ironwood has sent me CCTV evidence of your break-in at one of his outposts so i searched around for your identification records, nothing came up." Ozpin stated as he pulled out his scroll which had Jacks name but no information. "So i took the liberty to ask about you, and many different things have been said. Such information has intrigued me to the point where i will make an offer."

"And that offer is?" Jack responded.

"If you fill in the correct information about yourself and tell me and General Ironwood your reason for the break-in, i will pardon your crime and offer you a position at Beacon Academy, the last part is optional but it _will_ give you a chance to fight without your semblance and standard Atlesian weaponry" Ozpin took a piece of paper out from a bag he carried with him and set it on a desk.

Ironwood gasped, wide eyed and shocked. "Oz, you cannot be serious! This man has murdered multiple soldiers, broken thousands worth of Atlesian Military property!"

"I am fully aware, James. I think he's got his reasons for doing so…"

"This is kind of a one sided deal, Ozpin" Jack stated. Ozpin just smirked. Ironwood glared at Jack as he glanced up towards Ozpin. He took the pen that was laid next to the paper and started filling in the information. A few minutes after, Jack passed the piece of paper to Ozpin and the headmaster started reading. He raised one eyebrow at two of the things Jack had written down.

"Hmm, under the _known friends and associates_ section, you have a 'Blake Belladonna' written down, may i ask why?"

"We were in a… relationship i had known for a while before i 'died'. I had to leave into the system"

"I'm guessing that this 'system' is an organisation"

"I really don't know, also General, are you capable of making a robotic body that is realistic and looks like me? Because if so, i would like to use it. If you are confused, let me put it this way. I don't have a body, i use the internet and other people's bodies as a host. I would prefer if i didn't have to kill innocents."

"Oh? You're an A.I?" Ironwood inquired.

"No, i am a cat Faunus, my mind was somehow uploaded into the internet and had my body destroyed. Professor Ozpin, i will accept your offer."

"Would you like to give Miss Belladonna a nice surprise at Beacon Academy?" Ozpin questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"Certainly, headmaster." Jack's eyes lit up as Ozpin finished the

Sentence. "Might have to get me an outfit, although i have one in mind…"

 **Bullhead**

Jack sat down on the seats on the Bullhead, getting a feel for the new body, he wiggled his cat ears and placed a fedora on top (think something like Penny's body, but realistic to the point where no one would find out unless Jack told someone, he was also wearing Shay Cormac's Templar Master outfit, because cool cameos.) listening to his music in an attempt to calm himself.

"Ooookay, i'm going to see Blake after two years, i'm going to Beacon Academy and i'm going to have a life outside… this is amazing" Jack said to himself.

"Hey, we're here!" the pilot stated "enjoy your time at Beacon"

"Will do, stay safe!" Jack responded as he jumped off the Bullhead and onto Beacon Campus where he saw a girl wearing mostly brown and wearing sunglasses.

"Hey, quite an entrance there, buddy. Name's Coco, Professor Ozpin asked me to give you a tour round here. You'll be joining an already existing team of four first-years as you are the one hundred and first person here." Coco walked and Jack followed. "Might i add, i love your outfit, love the red, too."

"Hmm, thanks Coco" The teen replied.

After roughly half an hour, they'd finished the tour and were heading through the school and into Ozpin's office. Coco walked into the elevator, Jack followed, and pressed the elevator button. Come to think of it, the elevator was quite cramped, how four people could fit in there amazed him.

"So, what team are ya' on?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Team CFVY" Coco responded.

"Nice, just wondering, who's the best first-year team in your opinion?"

"If i had to say, probably either _Team RWBY_ or _Team HJKD_ (Hijacked), _Team RWBY_ being an all girl team, _Team HJKD_ being three girls, one guy." Coco stated.

"Okay, i'll see if they're up to par with my expectations then." Jack said before the elevator dinged and the door opening.

"Here you go, Professor. I'll be heading back to class now." Coco told the headmaster.

Ozpin waved his hand to say goodbye. He motioned for Jack to sit down. The headmaster explained that the teen didn't need to do the initiation because he had edited the security footage to make the atlesian soldiers look like Beowolves (roll with it). Ozpin showed footage for each team to give Jack a choice of which team to be on but the man already knew that he'd pick Team RWBY simply because Blake's on that team.

"I'll go for team RWBY, because of Blake _and_ the team looks… interesting, to say the least." Jack told the headmaster

"Hmm, good choice, in my opinion. Oh, the edited video has been sent to at least one of the students in each first-year team, i haven't told any of Team RWBY who you are. I think you'd like to introduce them yourself. I think there's another reason why you want to be on an all girl team." Ozpin smirked at the last comment.

Jack walked to the elevator door and flipped Ozpin the bird as the elevator went down. The teen walked to the dorms and read the message that popped on his phone, it read 'Team RWBY's dorm room number is _286_ \- Ozpin'. He searched around for it a bit more and eventually found it.

Jack calmed his breathing before knocking on the Dorm room door. He ran his finger across his jawline, tracing over a small scar from a bullet.

"Ruby, answer the door! It's probably our new teammate!" A high pitched voice shouted, Jack immediately recognised as Weiss Schnee's voice.

"Coming!" Ruby answered as she opened the door. A grin grew on her face as she saw the teen. Jack saw the face of Weiss and Yang peer over Ruby's head.

"He _hardly_ looks like Huntsman material." Weiss chastised Jack.

"Hey, at least I'm dressed in somewhat acceptable clothing Miss Schnee." Jack retorted.

"So! I'm Ruby, my sister is the blonde one, Yang. You're familiar with Weiss, and that's Blake." Ruby gestured to Blake and found her staring at Jack.

"H-Heya… Blake. B-Been a while, huh?" The young teenager stuttered awkwardly. Blake was visibly shaking.

"Y-You're supposed to be D-Dead…" Blake slowly got up and walked over to Jack and hugged him and slapped him at the same time.

"Hey, i'm here now…"

"Sooooo, you two know each other?" Yang questioned.

Jack responded with his left arm outstretched to the side and an "Oh really, what gave you _that_ idea?" Yang just raised her hands in response.

Blake let go of the teen and sat back down on the bed, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, with all that sappy shit out the-" Jack was cut off.

"Swear!" Ruby shouted. Jack just facepalmed.

"Like i was saying… wait a sec, how in the hell did you fit another bed in here?"

"A new experimental Dust called Teleportation Dust that only us Schnees' have, it's pretty self explanatory" Weiss answered with a proud look on her face.

"Sorry to shoot ya' down Ice Cube, but Teleportation Dust has been around for roughly fifty years, your family just kept it a secret." Jack said as he pulled out a Chrome Dust Crystal.

"Wh- how?!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm going off on a tangent here, so… let me just move my shi- _stuff_ into my room" Jack responded before taking a _Halo: Reach_ poster and putting it up on the wall. The teen grabbed a briefcase the size of a guitar case and rested it up against the end of the bed.

"Ooh! Is that your weapon?!" Ruby squealled.

"Yes, and no you cannot look at it, for now, but you cannot smell or touch it. But unless we're in danger or someone else is in danger, you can't fire this weapon. What. So. Ever, got that, Ruby?" Jack stated. Ruby nodded and looked at the time.

"Well, you got here late, got anything to unpack?" Yang asked.

"I travel light" Jack said before jumping into bed. "Night, see ya in the mornin'... jackasses." and with that, he fell asleep.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, it's quite long for me** **bow chicka bow wow** **but, i'll see you later! BYE!**


End file.
